1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method that can be utilized in a copy machine and the like that forms an image electrophotographically and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus that uses an electrophotography method, periodical maintenance has been necessary. Accordingly, maintenance cost has been a large burden from the viewpoint of users. Furthermore, from the viewpoint of eco-friendliness, the image forming apparatus and a process cartridge are desired to have a longer life.
In order to realize a long-lasting image forming apparatus and a process cartridge, it is necessary to improve the rate-determining factor of wearing type service life; e.g., (1) making an image carrier hard to abrade, and making the surface of the image carrier slippy, (2) reducing damage on the image carrier by a blade, and simultaneously (3) the blade itself is hard to abrade.
Furthermore, in particular, when the image carrier is hard to abrade, a discharge product generated by discharge from a charging unit that imparts electric charge onto the surface of an image carrier makes the image deletion easily occur under a high humidity environment. Accordingly, suppression of the image deletion is an important issue in a long-lasting image forming apparatus and process cartridge, in which an image carrier and a cleaning blade both excellent in wear resistance are combined.